Hard to Explain
by FresianFire
Summary: Bijou's mother marries Yuzuru Suoh and she becomes Tamaki's new step-sister. She doesn't think the relationship will last long so she decides to not get emotionally attached to her new family but that is hard to do when the Host Club gets involved. OCX?
1. Chapter 1

Up until now, I had lived a normal life. Well, maybe not normal in some people's eyes, but from my perspective, life was good. I lived alone with my mother in France for most of my life. For the other part I lived in the houses of my mother's spouses.

I don't really remember too much of what their houses were like because I always knew we wouldn't be staying long. My mother has gotten married 8 times already and divorced 7 times. The only man she hadn't divorced was my father, who died when I was 4. So It was no shock to me when I heard she was getting married again.

The only thing I didn't like about this marriage was that I would have to move to Japan. I know how to speak Japanese so that isn't the problem. The problem is that I don't even know how we are going to afford the move back once this marriage is done. From past experience I know this will end badly, my mom falls in and out of love very easy. I am more of the mother in the relationship that she is. I also know that we are not the wealthiest of families so I will have to figure out how to get us out of this situation eventually.

"Oh, you're going to love this place sweetheart! I would tell you more but that would ruin the surprise!" Mother said while we were waiting at baggage claim for our luggage.

"Okay, whatever you say mom…" I said while scanning the conveyor belt for our luggage.

"Oh, well since you insist…I will tell you that he has a son your age. I think you two will get along splendidly. Oh, and he has a dog named Antoinette! Isn't that funny! I think it's fate that you middle name is Antoinette and his dog is named Antoinette!"

I just rolled my eyes and kept looking. "There is is!" I shouted and ran to get our last suitcase. With all our baggage now gathered we walked out to find out ride. I looked for a man carrying a sign with our last name on it like mom said I should when I finally saw the man I was looking for standing next to a limo. "Umm….mom? Is that…" I stuttered.

"Yup! I guess I forgot to mention that he is rich. Now come along darling, we don't want to keep the man waiting." Mom said while pulling me along.

"Mom! That is sort of a bid detail that you left out when you fist told me about all of this!" I start to freak out a little but then I remembered something. "_Wait,_" I thought, "If _he's rich then I won't have to worry about getting back to France after the divorce. I'm sure we can squeeze enough out of him for at least that when the time comes_."

Mom walked up to the driver and said, "Hi there, I'm Miss Meraud and this is my daughter Bijou." The driver only nodded and opened the door to the limo. I sighed and got in. "_What have we gotten ourselves into this time,_" I thought

About 45 minutes later we arrived and the driver opened the door for us to get out. I has slept most of the way there so the sun blinded my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I then gasped at what I saw.

"He lives here!" I yelled at my mom who had just gotten out after me.

"It's even prettier that in the pictures! I can't wait to see what it's like on the inside!" She said happily as she started walking toward the door.

"Can you at least tell me who HE is?" I pleaded. I really don't like surprises.

My mom smiled at me and said, "He is Yuzuru Suoh."

And that is how I, Bijou Antoinette Meraud, became part of one of the richest families in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

It strikes again. My tragic flaw ….or a.k.a my horrible sense of direction. Mom told me to wait in the living room, which was by the way the size of a basketball court. I was waiting in the living room like she said but my bladder got the best of me and I couldn't wait any longer. So I went to find a bathroom, and that's where things went wrong.

Ever since I was a kid I have had a horrible since of direction. I have never before gotten lost in a house though. I guess my excuse is that this is not a house, it's a mansion, and for those who are directionally challenged, it's a big difference.

So anyways, I have been searching for the bathroom for 10 minutes now and I have yet to succeed."C'est de la torture!" I yelled. "And that's when I heard it. It sounded like someone playing the piano. Relieved to have finally found someone, I rushed to find the door that the music seemed to come from. When I finally found the door, I slowly peeked inside. Inside there was a boy around my age playing the piano. He was very good at it too. I snuck my way into the room without making my presence known. I could tell he was very handsome, but not my type. I had come to learn that the best looking boys all had horrible attitudes. He finished his song and I started softly clapping. The boy jumped about 5 feet off the chair and turned to me with a slightly flushed face. I just smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt but could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked. I was a little curious as to who the boy was my need to find a bathroom was greater at the moment. Oh the wonderful joys of the human body.

He looked at my surprised and then smiled widely. "Of course, dear princess, it is the third door down on the left." He replied.

I scoffed at his choice of words and mumbled my thanks. He looked ready to ask who I was and why I was here so I bolted out of the room quickly. I was not in the mood to be explaining my life story to some stranger.

After relieving myself, I spent another 8 minutes making my way back to the living room. By the time I got there my irritation level was almost at a max. That's when I saw them. My mom and the man that I supposed was my new "father" were standing in the room. They were so deep into their conversation that they didn't notice me enter. I made a coughing noise and they turned around immediately.

"Where were you? I thought you might have run away to join the circus!" My mom exclaimed as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Bathroom." I said. I had an unreadable expression on my face at that moment as I continued to stare blankly at the man standing next to mom.

The man in the expensive looking suit walked up to me and put out his hand. "Hello, I'm Yuzuru Suoh. You can call me Yuzuru. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." I shook his hand as he introduced himself. He talked like an adult who was trying to befriend a little kid.

"My name is Bijou Meraud. You can call me Bijou if you want. Sorry I can't say I have heard a lot about you considering the first time I heard your name was half an hour ago." I replied with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but test the man who was to be my father for the next few months. It seems he did pick up on my sarcasm though by the look in his eyes. His surprised expression went away almost as quickly as it came on though.

"Of course that is only natural, your mother wanted to surprise you." He replied while still as welcoming as before. It seems he hasn't picked up on the fact that I don't like surprises yet.

My mother quickly interrupted before I could say anything else. "Speaking of surprises, Bijou, I still need to introduce you to Yuzuru's son. You can come in Tamaki!"

The door opened and in came the boy I saw playing the piano earlier. The expressions on our faces seamed to mirror each other. His expression of shock faded into one of excitement while mine turned into one of helplessness. _"Pourquoi moi?"_ I thought.

"Bijou, I would like you to meet your new stepbrother, Tamaki Suoh."

**French to English**

C'est de la torture- This is torture

Pourquoi moi? - Why Me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw Readers, I have a pole up on my profile for who Bijou will be paired up with. Your imput will be very helpfull! :)**

I am currently lying on my bed in my new room, which by the way is huge. I'm not sure I can call it my bedroom considering it is actually 3 separate rooms. When you first walk in there is a waiting room and to the right is the bathroom with a giant spa tub inside. On the left of the waiting room is my bedroom, the theme of the room is pink. It's not my favorite color but I'm not one to complain. It's not like I will live here for too long anyway.

I am still a little freaked out over what happened earlier but my best solution is to avoid my new family at all costs. So basically to sum it up it started with my new "brother" trying to squeeze me to death and talking loudly about how cute I was and how he is so excited to have a little sister. I truthfully don't know how long I can live in the same house as him without going crazy. Mom saved me though by telling Tamaki that they needed to have a private talk with me so he reluctantly left. Then I got even worse news. I would be transferring to Ouran Academy.

"Mr. Suoh is the principle of Ouran and Tamaki attends the same school. Besides, you are really pretty, I am sure you will fit in just fine." Mother assured me.

Truthfully, I knew that meant I would have to put on the good daughter act and befriend all those suck-ups that only talk to me because I am the principle's daughter. I am really not looking forward to school. What I am not looking forward to even more that that is the fact that we are going out to dinner tonight for some "family bonding." The only thing I have to look forward to at this place is their library. That place is huge. It has all of the books that they had at our local library back in France and more. I could find books in French, English, and Japanese. I knew as soon as I first saw that place that it would become my sanctuary.

Since I do have time to kill before we leave I think I will pick up a book and read for a bit. The book I ended up picking was Macbeth by Shakespeare and when it got to my favorite part I started to read aloud.

"The raven himself is hoarse  
That croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan  
Under my battlements. Come, you spirits  
That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here,  
And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full  
Of direst cruelty! make thick my blood;  
Stop up the access and passage to remorse,  
That no compunctious visitings of nature  
Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between  
The effect and it! Come to my woman's breasts,  
And take my milk for gall, you murdering ministers,  
Wherever in your sightless substances  
You wait on nature's mischief! Come, thick night,  
And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of hell,  
That my keen knife see not the wound it makes,  
Nor heaven peep through the blanket of the dark,  
To cry 'Hold, hold!'"

I acted the part of Lady Macbeth as I read and changed my way of thinking to that of a Lady who has been told she will be queen but she must act on it and to do that she must no longer have a women's mentality. I had just finished her famous speech when I heard a giggling sound behind me.

It was Tamaki. I didn't even know that guys could giggle. It was probably karma for me scaring him earlier since I did jump a little bit.

"Sorry for scaring you but it's time to go." He said. I won't admit that he scared me though, I do have a reputation to protect.

"It's okay, and you didn't really scare me I was just surprised." I said confidently as I put the book down and brushed past him. I hear him let out a chuckle behind me and I felt a scowl creep onto my face. My blue eyes were probably grey by now since they always seemed to look more grey whenever I was really irritated or angry so I let my long wavy blonde hair cover most of my face as I kept walking.

"Are you ready to go kids?" Mom asked as we reached the front door to the house.

I looked back and forth between my mom and the man she was going to marry real soon and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

The maids opened the double doors and mom and Mr. Suoh strode elegantly out. I stood in place and watched them leave. Right, now they actually sort of look like a real family. I remained standing there until Tamaki grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along. He turned his head to me and gave me a soft smile and said, "Welcome to the family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Btw, Please vote on my Poll for who Bijou will be paired with if you have not done so yet. So far Kyoya is winning.**

So somehow I managed to get roped into attending Tamaki's Club, which is where I am at now. I didn't want to go of course, but I had to. No one said that it was mandatory to go but it was one of those situations that you just couldn't say no to. It all happened right after I found out I was going attend Ouran. It was Saturday night right after our family dinner we went to the living room and the scene sort of went like this:

Mr. Suoh: By the way, I just thought I should tell you that you are going to attend one of the most elite private schools in the world.

Me: Ok, Mr. Suoh. Whatever makes you happy.

Mr. Suoh: Oh and this is your new uniform. *holds up yellow dress*

Me: It's lovely.

Mr. Suoh: Oh and Tamaki can show you around school.

Tamaki: It would be my honor. You simply must come with me to meet the Host Club.

Mr. Suoh: I agree, it would be a good experience for you.

Mom: Oh that sounds like so much fun! If only I were 20 years younger and not about to be married, then I would have come with you.

Me: Well, I would love to but I have so much work to do and…

Mr. Suoh and Mom: *look at me hopefully*

Tamaki: *gives me puppy dog eyes*

Me: *sigh* Fine….

Okay, so maybe it didn't really go like that. For one, the dress is a monster puffball that I absolutely dread wearing and I am not as agreeable as my mother wishes I was. I also had to sit through the whole "the purpose of the Host Club" talk. But you get the point anyway.

So, here I am, sitting here reading a book while I hear Tamaki using the cheesiest lines ever to a bunch of innocent girls who swoon over his every action. In the background, I can also hear the other hosts. The first host I was introduced to was Kyoya, Tamaki's best friend. All he does is sit in his corner and work on his laptop and write in his clipboard. But considering how he hasn't annoyed me yet, I like him. I can't say the same for the set of twins I think were called Hikaru and Kaoru. They have already annoyed me enough today. Their "brotherly love" act is so outdated. I am sure I could tell them apart if I cared enough since their voices are different. But I don't care so I will remain blissfully unaware for now. Another host I met is Haruhi. Truth is, I already know that Haruhi is indeed, a girl. It is painfully obvious but I will let them think that I do not know for now since it is none of my business. The last two hosts are Hunny and Mori. I was a little surprised at first to find out that the shortest member of the host club was my senior but now that I take another look, he does have an air of maturity around him at times. The two seem to be very observant so I will have to be carefull around them.

Tamaki had just left his group of girls to go stop the twins from harassing Haruhi so all the girls at the table turned to me instead.

"You are Tamaki's sister right?" one girl asked.

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

"You're so lucky! What is like when he's at home?" another girl exclaimed.

"Umm…. well, exactly like he is at school I guess."

"What are you reading?" the third girl asked.

"Well, it's a book of poems." I replied politely. "Would you like me to read you some while we wait for Tamaki to return?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

I was not sure if she actually wanted me to read or not but it was an excuse to stop them from probing further into my private life.

"This poem is called 'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings' by Maya Angelou." I began.

"The free bird leaps  
on the back of the win  
and floats downstream  
till the current ends  
and dips his wings  
in the orange sun rays  
and dares to claim the sky.

But a bird that stalks  
down his narrow cage  
can seldom see through  
his bars of rage  
his wings are clipped and  
his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing.

The caged bird sings  
with fearful trill  
of the things unknown  
but longed for still  
and is tune is heard  
on the distant hillfor the caged bird  
sings of freedom

The free bird thinks of another breeze  
an the trade winds soft through the sighing trees  
and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn  
and he names the sky his own.

But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing

The caged bird sings  
with a fearful trill  
of things unknown  
but longed for still  
and his tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom."

By the time I had finished reciting the poem, others had joined in our small group.

"That was a beautiful poem," said the petite brunette girl on my left.

"I thought so too," I replied with a smile.

"Can you read us another one?"

"Sure. This one is called 'A Dream Within a Dream' by Edgar Allen Poe.

Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?"

Right after I finished, Kyoya announced that the club would now be closing. I said goodbye to the girls I was with and let out a sigh of relief when they left. I did not like having to do Tamaki's job for him. I would have to talk with him about that. But when I finally saw him, he had pulled me into a bear hug so tight that I couldn't speak any recognizable words.

"You were so great back there! I think you should become the Host Club's first official Hostess!"


	5. Chapter 5

"No" I said without hesitation.

"Yes" Tamaki replied hopefully.

"No"

"Why?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're good at it?"

"I'm good at singing. Does that mean I have to be a singer?"

"Oh, you're good at singing? I didn't know that!"

"That's not the point."

"You should sing during Club hours some time. I am sure the ladies would love it!"

"Tamaki! You're not listening! I don't want to work here."

"But…."

"No buts! End of discussion. I will be waiting in the front for you to finish."

"Wait! But…"

"_Goodbye_, Tamaki."

With that I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I didn't want to be mean to Tamaki but he wouldn't understand if I wasn't forceful with him. Besides, acting all proper and lady-like all the time just didn't have it's benefits. I could see why the guys entertained the girls, but I didn't have a place in their "family" and I knew it.

Maybe I should have waited outside of the music room for Tamaki though. Not because I feel sorry for what I did, it's because I am dreadfully lost. Not that I will ever admit it though. I think I turn left after exiting the music room. Did I turn right? I guess I was too deep in thought to notice I went the wrong way. Maybe if I keep walking I will find the way out eventually.

"Do you need help?" A voice from behind asked. I froze. I have heard that voice before. It was probably one of the Host Club guys. I slowly turn around and find myself looking at glasses guy. If I recall, he was one of Tamaki's closest friends. Sadly though, I forgot his name. I was never very good with names.

I was currently debating whether to throw my pride away and ask for help or keep walking around looking for an exit. A normal girl would probably just ask for directions and go on with her life but I am probably a bit too prideful. Mom always tells me that I am too much like a man because I am too stubborn to stop and ask for directions while she will gladly take the chance to talk to anyone and everyone.

"No, I am fine thank you." I said politely and coldly walked pass him.

"Well okay, but I should warn you that you are headed the wrong way. The exit is that way." He said with a chuckle.

I stopped walking and turned to glare at him. I didn't like this guy; he was too full of himself. He probably has the right to be but that doesn't make me hate him less. I've met guys like him before. All they cared about was money and they were jerks. He was probably the same. They probably all were.

"I do hope you return to the Host Club tomorrow. Our profits increased with you there." He had on a really fake smile at that moment. Haruhi had told me earlier that he had used blackmail to get her to join the club. I wonder if he will do the same to me.

"Why should I return? I do not see the point in working there at all. If your goal is to entertain girls then give them some make-up and a romance novel. I assure you that works just as well."

"I do intend to make it worth it for you." Bribary? Darn, and here I was expecting blackmail. "I have done some research lately and I have found that you are looking into finding your biological father." So he did do his research. "If you join the club I will have my personal team of detectives look into that matter. I can guarantee that they will be much more effective than that commoner team you hired."

It is true that I have been looking for my biological father, but it is mainly out of curiosity. The only thing Mom would tell me was that he was a great man but he was not ready to have a family yet so she left without saying a word. I don't want to pry much because I know it brings back bad memories for her and I respect her decision. Yet I was still very curious, so I said yes.

"In that case, I agree to your conditions. I will see you after school tomorrow." I finally said.

"Good. Have a wonderful afternoon, Miss Meraud. By the way, my name is Kyoya. Kyoya Ootori." He said with a small smirk. Darn, so he did notice I forgot his name. He started walking away and I followed a few feet behind because despite all this I still did not know my way out.

When we got outside I found my driver and got into the limo. Tamaki was already inside and he was sitting quietly on the other side of the limo. The entire ride back we sat in silence. When we got home I quickly got out of the car and walked up to my room. It was a long day and I just wanted to finish my homework and go to sleep.

I had just finished my homework and was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Tamaki." I sighed. "I was just wondering if you were still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad anymore." Truthfully, I was never mad at him. "But I am tired. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Tamaki." I decided that he would just have to wait till tomorrow to find out I joined the Host Club. It'll be a surprise.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then Bijou." And with that done with, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please vote on my poll if you have not already. So far Kyoya is winning but we still have a long way to go. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Btw. Please vote on my poll or review in order to have a say in who Bijou ends up with. So far Kyoya is winning, Hunny is in second, and Mori is in third. The more votes I have per character also influences her interactions with them in the story so plz vote. :)**

* * *

So far they day went very slowly. Class was easy enough, but very boring. I hadn't spoken to Tamaki all day, which was probably a good thing. He always leaves early to go to the club and we aren't even in the same class, since I am in 2-B. But now it's finally time to go to the Host Club.

When I got there, some eager costumers were already waiting outside. When they saw me they greeted me and I respectfully greeted them back. I think they might be in my class; either that or they were talking with me the other day. I truthfully can't remember but I greeted them politely anyways. I never did like pleasantries that much. When asked "How are you?" everyone always responds with a good or fine. They sometimes even said great. It was all so phony. Even if you felt miserable, you always said you were fine. Questions like "how are you?" and "what are you doing?" get on my nerves. Yet I always respond with "I'm good" anyways.

I opened the door to Music Room 3 and was greeted with rose petals hitting my face and a chorus of "Welcome"s, which truth be told, sounded creepier than welcoming to me. When Tamaki saw it was me he jumped out of his chair and exclaimed, "Bijou! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking up your offer on joining the Host Club, but if you don't want me to…" I said while pretending to turn around and take a step towards the door.

"No!" Tamaki yelled and dashed over to me. "Of course! We would love to have you in the Host Club!"

"You're not going to have me cut off my hair and cross-dress like a boy right?" I gave him a weary look.

"No, silly, you can be a waitress. You can also go from table to table and talk with the ladies."

I sighed in relief. "In that case, I will leave the cross-dressing to Haruhi."

"Wait….how did you know about Haruhi's gender?"

"Well, 1, because I am not an idiot, and 2, because you sleep talk. On the car ride back from dinner a couple of days ago you were mumbling something about Haruhi looking pretty in a dress. So either you are really a weirdo or he is actually a she. Although both could just as equally be true, I found option number 2 more convincing."

Tamaki's face turned red and he went into a daze of embarrassment and depression all in one. The red headed twins laughed at Tamaki and the rest stood there with blank expressions. It was all silent until Kyoya announced it was time to open the club. I was told to help Haruhi serve tea and to basically just go from table to table and interact with the hosts.

Once everyone was settled I started serving tea. My first stop was Tamaki's table. He was just as cheesy as ever. He asked me if I would sing them a song and I politely declined by saying I had a sore throat. He somehow roped me into singing tomorrow though. My next stop was the twins table. The only thing exciting there was the fact that Koaru spilled his tea and Hikaoru used that as an initiator to their brotherly love act. I could only sigh and roll my eyes. They also tried to get me to play the "Which one is Hikaoru game." I said I didn't care enough to even try to tell them apart. They just shrugged and got some of the other girls to play. I already knew they cheated since the probability of getting it wrong every time, when the chances are 50-50, is impossible. With that done I moved onto Hunny and Mori's table.

"Hi Bijou-chan! Come and sit down for a bit! You must be tired from standing all the time!" Hunny said energetically. I wasn't really that tired, but it was better than going over and talking to Kyoya at the moment.

"Hey, Bijou?" one of Hunny's costumers asked when Hunny went back to eating his cake.

"Yes?"

"I know this is sort of personal, but have you ever fallen in love?"

"Yes." I responded with a surprised expression, "Why do you ask?"

"Umm…well, I just want to know what it was like."

I had thought I was in love with this boy in middle school once but things ended sort of badly. I didn't really regret it though. Then there was family love. It's completely different, yet at the same time really similar. "Well…" I finally responded. "It's like signing up to commit suicide is what it's like."

"Eh?" she squeaked. I just smiled. I knew by now that everyone at our table was paying attention to our conversation. Even Hunny had a serious look on his face as his head was tilted slightly so that he could hear us better.

"It's like feeling refreshed for a short amount of time and then it ends. That's when you feel like you are dead and the world has ended. That's what falling in love is, dying over and over again. But each time you die, you are resurrected as a stronger person. Over all, it is not a very pleasant experience…but it is not one you will regret either."

All of the girls had sort of an awed and understanding look on their faces after my little speech. It got really silent for a while after that. Then, in order to liven up the mood, Hunny asked, "Hey! Let's play a game!"

"Did someone say a game?" The twins suddenly appeared behind us. I jumped a bit.

"Oh! What game are we playing?" Tamaki joined in.

"We should let Bijou-chan pick, right Takashi?" Hunny said. Wait? Who's Takashi?

"Ah," Mori agreed. Oh…Takashi must be his real name.

I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. I tried to think of a game and I remembered one I use to play when I was little. Tamaki will probably end up calling is a commoner's game.

"Well, how about hide-and-seek?"


	7. Chapter 7

"1…2…3…" I heard Tamaki count. We all pulled straws and Tamaki had the shortest straw. Even all of the guests were playing with us. The big mob of people all ran out the doors and split up in the halls. The rules were to hide anywhere on campus and we had 60 seconds before Tamaki started looking. The rest of the Host Club stuck together as we ran around looking for someplace to hide.

"How about we hide in the maze?" one of the twins asked.

"No, too easy. I bet everyone will hide there." I responded.

"Then how about in the Black Magic Club's clubroom? Tamaki would never dare to go in there!" the other twin asked.

"That could work actually. But do we even know how to get in?" After I said this I deliberately looked to Kyoya for an answer. A smarty-pants like him would probably know the answer to a question like this.

"Well according to my map of the school I think you can reach it by going through the janitors office and into a small tunnel that will take you there." Kyoya sighed and responded. He was probably complaining in his head about being forced to play such a childish game.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Hunny exclaimed.

And so we made our way into the secret passage way. The only problem was that it was only lit by candles and we had no clue where we were going. When we came across a fork in the road we decided to split up. The twins and Haruhi took the left passage and the rest of us took the one to the right.

"Hmm…hm…hm….hmmm….hm…hmm…" I started to hum after we had been wandering around for a few minutes. Op[

"Will you be quiet. This is not an appropriate time to be humming. We probably took the wrong way and I have no way of finding out where we are because there is no cell phone reception and barely any light." Kyoya said irritably.

"Hmmm….hm…hmm..hm…hmm…hmmm…" I started humming even louder. Being stuck in a dark tunnel is boring and my only source of entertainment was annoying the usually well composed Kyoya. He only let out an exasperated sigh.

That's when I started to see light coming from the end of the passage way. "Look light!" I exclaimed.

"Yay! Light!" I hear Hunny call from the darkness behind me.

"Finally," muttered Kyoya. I jumped a bit because I didn't realize he was right next to me at that moment. Then we slowly approached the room. It was a creepy looking room that was mostly black and has all sorts of gothic things around. I thought it was sort of cool. Kyoya didn't seem to care and Hunny was a little creped out so he was clinging to Mori's side.

"Anyone here?" I called out. There was no answer. "Hmm…they must be gone at the moment."

"I guess we can rest here for a bit till this stupid game is over with." Kyoya said. At least he was relatively calm now that we actually know where we are.

I sat down on a couch. I didn't want to admit it but I was sort of having fun. I looked over at Kyoya who was trying to find service on his cell phone. I smirked and thought of a way to entertain my self.

"Hey Kyoya. I spy something black." I said to him.

He turned and gave me an annoyed look. "The wall." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Yup." I smiled. "Okay, here's another one. I spy something black."

"The wall." He said. I could tell he was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yea. I spy something black again."

"The wall."

"Right! I spy something…."

"The wall! Now stop this foolish game." He snapped.

"No! You lose! It was the couch!" I exclaimed triumphantly. He just sighed and went back to trying to find service. I turned my attention to Hunny and Mori then. Hunny was playing with some dolls and Mori was watching over him.

I walked over and picked up one of the dolls Hunny was playing with. It looked a lot like Tamaki. "Hey Hunny. Do you know what type of dolls these are?" He shook his head no and I smirked. "Their voodoo dolls. You use these to take your anger out on someone. Whatever you do to the voodoo doll of a person happens to the real person. For example, this doll looks a lot like Tamaki. So when I punch it…" I punched the doll on the left cheek. It was actually fun. "I am technically punching Tamaki."

Hunny's eyes started to water up and he said, "But I don't want to harm Tama-chan."

I laughed. "It's okay Hunny. I don't believe in any of this stuff. This is just some people's way of coping I guess."

Hunny looked deep in thought for a second and then he smiled. "Oh, okay!" He picked up another doll. "Hey! This one looks just like you Bijou-chan." He handed it to me. He was right. It had blonde hair and blue eyes just like mine. The weirdest part was it even has a freckle on its ear just like I have.

"Oh…umm…that's kind of creepy. I mean I only just transferred here and they already have a doll of me. Who's are these anyway?"

"Those would be mine." A voice behind me said. If front of me I saw Hunny and Mori go pale. My heart was pounding like a mile a minute and my face color was probably the same. I slowely turned around. Right behind me was a boy, about a foot taller than me, wearing a black cloak. He had a weird puppet on one of his hands which looked sort of like a deformed cat. Let's just say his appearances didn't help the situation either.

You know how I said I hate suprises? Yea well, this is one of those surprises that I hate the most. Strangers sneaking up on me in creepy places. So what did I do? I ran. I ran out the first door I could find and just kept on running. I could hear footsteps behind me and I prayed to whatever god would listen that it was just the Host Club guys behind me. Eventually I hit a wall. Literally. The good thing was it wasn't actually a wall though. It was a sliding door and I fell right through the wall and onto the floor of a very bright room. When I looked up I saw all of the Host Club, even Haruhi and the twins made it back before us, and the clients staring at me.

"Umm…hi?" I said. They all just stared at me for a bit before going on to tell us that we won the game. The only thing I remember after that was looking at Tamaki and seeing a giant bruise on his left cheek.

* * *

**Just a reminder to either vote or review. Poll is still open. It is a tie between Kyoya and Mori for first so far with Hunny in second.**


	8. Chapter 8

Today I decided to go to school extra early. Why? It's because I have the perfect plan for this afternoon. I tend to bore of doing the same thing every day so I want to try and spice it up a bit. I have been working at the Host Club for over a week now and I want to have some fun of my own. Don't even think about comparing me to Tamaki though. His plans are just plain idiotic. Mine have their purposes. The reason I needed to get here so early was that I needed to sneak into the Host Club closet and borrow some props.

The school really has a different feel when you're all alone. It makes it seem bigger. As if it weren't big enough as it is. I made my way over to the club room and started searching the back room, which was full of props. When I found what I had come for I hurried and left. _This will be interesting_, I thought.

* * *

Once again, I make my way towards the club room but this time not as Bijou Meraud. Instead, I was going as Sophia Noire, a transfer student from America. I was wearing a wig and contacts. Instead of my normal long wavy blonde hair, I now had straight shoulder length brown hair. I also now had hazel eyes instead of blue. And the best part of my plan is that I even have Kyoya's help. I called him last night and told him my plan. He didn't necessarily volunteer to help me out but I persuaded him to. He said he would help if I take notes on what the Host Club could improve on. And what better way to do this than look at them from the eyes of a guest. Now to begin Mission Infiltrate- Host-Club-Disguised-As-A-Guest!

When I walked into the club room I was once again greeted with "Welcome"s. I tried to act surprised but I accidentally let out a little giggle. Luckily it went unnoticed. I got into character as Tamaki walked over and kissed my hand. I was pretending to be an exchange student from America. I lived in America for about a year with my mom and one of her ex-husbands so it wasn't that hard.

"Welcome, my princess. Are you new here? I am sure I would have recognized your beautiful face if I had seen you before." Tamaki said while making an overly dramatic gesture. It took all of my self control not to laugh in his face right now. The ironic thing was that he has seen my "beautiful" face every day for the last 2 weeks and he can't even see though my disguise.

I saw Kyoya smirk a bit before walking over and introducing me to the group. "Everyone, this is Sophia Noire. She is a foreign exchange student from America. Please make her feel welcome."

The group then erupted into a chorus of "oh"s and Kyoya asked me which host I would like to request today. Since I will have to visit every host eventually, I went to my favorite, least obnoxious, table first. Hunny and Mori's table.

"Hi, Sophie-chan! So what brings you to Ouran? Kyoya personally invited you so you must be special." Hunny asked me as soon as I sat down at his table.

"No not at all! I just got really lucky that's all. I'm just from your average middle class family." I responded cheerfully. Hunny looked thoughtful for a second. I started to get worried. Was my acting not good enough? Was my cover story not making sense?

Finally Hunny responded, "Oh! Do you want some cake Sophie-chan?"

"Sure!" I sighed internally.

I had ordedered some red velvet cake and started observing how Hunny and Mori interacted with some of the guests. Hunny did most of the talking and Mori would only intervene when Hunny gave him a cue. When my cake and tea came I ate it quietly except for the occasional fan girl squeal I would let out in order to not stand out. That was probably the hardest part of the job.

I was busy surveying the room while drinking my tea when from my left I heard someone say, "Bored?" I turn my head and see it was Mori who was talking to me.

"No, not really. I'm just more of an observer. The tea is delicious by the way." I said, calmly setting my tea cup down.

"Hmm…" Mori said. It sounded like he was suspicious of me but he wasn't going to say anything. That was one of the things I liked about him, he knew not to question some things.

Hunny had become aware of our conversation and turned to me and started telling me an extremely long story about some new stuffed animal he got. I acted like I was really into the conversation but I actually wasn't. Some of the other girls were starting to get annoyed at Hunny's constant attention towards me. The brunette girl sitting across the table then "accidentally" spilled the tea pot as she reached for it and it spilled on my lap. I jumped at how hot it was but it luckily didn't burn.

Everyone then started fretting over me and asking if I was okay. "I'm fine. Now I'll just excuse myself and get myself cleaned up." I said politely. Things like this didn't tend to bother me. I walked into the back room and sighted as I used a wet rag to try and clean my dress.

"I have some clothes in the back room you can wear if you want." A voice I recognized said. I turn around to face Kyoya who was leaning against the wall. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because of the glare reflecting off his glasses.

"Thanks, I will probably need it."

"Do you want me to have a talk to that girl?" He went on.

"No need, it was just an accident." I answered while averting my eyes. I didn't find it necessary to get involved any further. I am undercover after all.

"You and I both know that was not an accident." He said. I could see his eyes now and they looked sort of angry.

"You may shoot me with you words,

You may cut me with your eyes,

You may kill me with your hatefulness,

But still, like air, I'll rise." I quoted.

Kyoya sighs. "In other words, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He said more calmly now.

"Exactly. Besides, if you are going to blame the girl you should also blame your hosts for neglecting to entertain your guests." I said playfully.

"Your cover is slipping. You are starting to sound more like a host than a customer. " he responded.

"Oops." I said while passing by him.

I went to the back room to change clothes and then sat back down for the last few minutes of club hours. After I left I went into the bathroom to take off my disguise and headed home. I would have to prepare myself for tomorrow and my next challenge, the twin's table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Polls are still open btw and sorry for the short chapter but it's sort of a filler. Also, in this chapter she mentions singing a song to her mom at her wedding and if anyone knows a good song please do tell!**

* * *

It was Friday morning and it was the only days in the week where the entire "family" all sat down together and had breakfast. Mom even decided to cook for us. She ended up burning most of the food though but none of us had the guts to complain. Mom can be a bit bi-polar at times, sort of like Tamaki, but in a more lovable way.

"Oh, and there was this one time when Bijou fell off the back of a Jet Ski and her face was hilarious! She couldn't get back on the Jet Ski so the instructor just told her to swim to shore. Oh, how we laughed and laughed…" Mom said enthusiastically.

"Except I wasn't laughing…"I reminded her but she ignored me and continued on with her story.

Eventually the topic switched back to the most important item on our agenda, the wedding. Even though we practically lived like a family we weren't an official family yet. For now, I am still a Meraud. The wedding is in a month. I always have these bittersweet feelings about weddings; it always seems like just a show. I don't really know how to explain it. Anyways, mom and I had scheduled to go try on bridesmaid dresses after school today. I had to make my mom promise not to get pink bridesmaid dresses. And after seeing myself in Ouran's uniform, I think yellow is out too.

"How many people have RSVP'd?" Mr. Suoh asked my mom.

"About 300 so far. We also have about 10 maybes." Mom replied.

I almost choked on my bacon (which was burned anyways) when I heard the number. I would have to make a speech in front of 300 people? I was even planning on singing a song for her. Way to put the pressure on. Stupid rich people and their high class parties.

"So anyways, Bijou, how are you adjusting to school? Made any new friends yet?" Mr. Suoh asked me.

Truthfully, class is dreadfully boring. The subjects are all super easy for me and I don't have any friends in my class. Sure lots of people talk to me, but that's only after hearing that I am the chairman's future daughter. I didn't really want friends like those.

"Oh, it's been doing great. I have made a few new friends and I spend most of my time afterschool working at the Host Club." I lied.

"Speaking of the Host Club, where were you yesterday?" Tamaki cut in. He has been surprisingly quiet most of breakfast so I almost forgot her was there. Sadly, he was there.

I thought up a lie quickly. "Umm…I have been working at soup kitchen. You know? Serving food to homeless people. I will be doing it today and next week too."

"Oh, I didn't know you did that." Mr. Suoh said.

I shot my mom a look for help. Luckily she caught on for once. "Oh yea, we've been doing that sort of thing for a long time. Helping those less fortunate than you and all that stuff…"

My mom was a horrible liar but luckily the people we are trying to lie to are idiots. They believed her and we continued on with our meal.

When breakfast was over and we were all leaving the dining room, mom caught up to me. "So, where have you been going after school? Did you get a new boyfriend? Is he cute? When do I get to meet him?" mom started questioning in a way only a mother could.

"No, mom. It's not about a boy. I have actually been attending the club, just not as me." I said as I finished up my last minute packing. I made sure to pack the wig because today I have a new target.

"Huh?" she responded confused.

"Nevermind. Bye mom!" I said quickly as I hurried out the door.

"Bye sweety!" I heard my mom call out behind me.

I headed down the hall and towards the door. At the bottom of the stairs Tamaki's dog, Antoinette, was sitting there. I gave her a pat on the head. I love dogs so I had already gotten attached to the poor little guy. She must go through so much being Tamaki's pet and all.

I turned to leave and said, "Goodbye, my only friend."

"Just then, Tamaki attacks me from behind with a hug and yells into my ear, "Aww! I love you too! Don't worry, I'm sure you will make more friends soon enough."

"Oh, did you think I meant you?" This sent him into his emo corner where he got all depressed. I really did mean the dog.

His attitude really does remind me a little bit of my mom. I held back laughter and just smirked. "That would be funny, if it weren't so sad." I said to no one in particular. I turned around and started walking out the door. I looked back once more and asked, "You coming or not?"


	10. Chapter 10

I was on my way over to the twins table for another day as an undercover guest when Kyoya called out to me.

"Sophia. Come here for a second." Kyoya said with his usual mask on.

I practically skipped over to him with a large smile plastered on my face and cheerfully replied, "Yes, Kyoya-kun. What do you want?"

He looked slightly annoyed at my antics and I was trying my best to stay in character and not laugh. "Well, _Bijou_," he said softly with extra emphasis on my real name, "I was wondering if you would still be continuing you little façade for the rest of the week since it is getting really close to your mother's wedding."

I sighed and said in my normal voice, "Yea I guess you're right. I need to practice my speeches and stuff too. I can pick it up where I left off after the wedding. Please inform the other Host Club members that 'Sophia' has gone on a two week vacation."

I smiled at him again and got into character once again. "Bye, Kyoya-kun. " I said sweetly and turned to walk away.

"You really are suited to be Tamaki's sister." He mumbles as he goes back to working on his laptop.

"Hey! I heard that." I scolded him before leaving to go sit with the Hitachiin brothers.

* * *

"It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru game?'" the twins said after putting on their twin green hats.

I sighed. I totally saw this one coming. I have been studying them a bit though and I think I figured out which one is which. Not that I would tell them that of course.

"Your turn, Sophia." They turned to me and said.

I looked at them and tapped my finger against my cheek as I thought about it. I have come to realize that Kaoru's voice is a bit higher than Hikaru's voice and Hikaru shows more emotion. I don't really know why nobody else has figured this out yet. Maybe it's either because everyone here is just that oblivious or I am just that good. I wish it was option 2 but it's probably option 1.

"Hikaru on the left, Kaoru on the right," I finally responded.

They paused for a second, smiled, and then said, "Wrong!"

At that moment Haruhi walks by behind them and mutters just loudly enough so I could hear, "No, she's right."

"Haruhi!" the twins whined. I raised one eyebrow at them but I was ignored as they made their obvious attempts to gain Haruhi's attention, only to be stopped by Tamaki. Do I sense a love square or what? I sighed and stood up. I might as well leave since there was nothing better to do.

I started walking to the door but half way there I ran into something and almost fell back but a hand reached out and steadied me. I looked up and saw Mori staring back down at me with a slightly worried expression. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." I smiled at him. I saw a small blush on his cheeks. "Anyways, thank you for catching me." I finished.

"Ah."

I started to walk toward the door when I heard him say "Bijou" softly. I stopped and slowly turned around as my eyes widened. I then relaxed a bit. I figured someone would figure out eventually.

I just chuckled a bit and asked, "How'd you know?"

"I just did." He responded.

"Well, let's just keep this as our little secret then, eh?"

"Ah."

And with that, I said my final goodbyes and decided to walk home. Sometimes all you need is a nice walk to clear your head.

* * *

Upon my arrival at home, I immediately decided to make my way over to the grand piano. I sat down on the seat and just ran my fingers over the keys. I haven't been here that long but I had already gotten use to the place. Normally I would scold myself if I ever even consider a place like this my home. This is probably one of the only families that I would actually miss when the time finally comes for us to part. I would like to say that the fact that they were rich didn't have anything to do with it but I will admit it is quite the bonus. In order to free my mind I might as well play a song. It would be a waste to have such a beautiful instrument in front of you and not use it. I decided to play Whisper by Evanescence.

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

When I finished the song I sat there in silence till I heard my mom come in. She sat down on one of the couch cushions and sighed in bliss. "You know, I can never get over how soft these couches are. How's life, Bijou? You know, we haven't been able to just sit down and talk lately."

"It's fine. The house is big. The school's big. The car is big. But, I'm not complaining. It's gonna take a lot of will power to not get use to this." I responded.

"It's okay if you do get use to it Bijou. I always sort felt bad about having you move around at such a young age. I guess I was so set on finding you a good new father that I neglected my duty as a mother." She sighed.

"You were a great mother!" I scolded her. "You just had a unique taste in men."

"Yea, but this time I am serious! I think it's really gonna work out this time."

"You said that last time too you know." I teased.

"It's different this time. I can feel it. We are both happy and as long as you are happy here I think we can finally settle down. "She said enthusiastically.

"I am happy," I said, "I never really expected to be this rich you know. I was perfectly happy just as we were but it's not bad on the upper side of life either."

"Well, look at it this way. Even if this doesn't work out, although I assure you it's serious this time, you can just marry Tamaki and live here anyways!" mom suggested while laughing at my expression of pure terror.

"Thanks for the advise mom but I think I will pass." I laughed.


End file.
